


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: The Curious Nature Of Regulus Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Explicit Sex, Revenge, Underage Sex, no beta we die like men, tagged underage just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Regulus learns of the bullies who time and time again have gone after his friend- now boyfriend Nirav. Reasonably upset with this he does something to make sure they stay away from what's his.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing written for a friend based on the headcanons of our bois in a relationship. One of those things being Regulus’s blood lust for Nirav’s bullies and to what lengths he goes too for revenge.

Antonius or Anthony as friends called him was left slightly suspicious of Regulus Black. He knew that the snake would pull his hand but he had to wonder why he’d want that particular book from the libraries restricted section. Antonius knew that Regulus was unable to get it himself being a fourth year leaving him to find another student to do his dirty work. This is where he came in. Though he had to wonder why the brat couldn’t have told him on a weekend. Yes, he’d do anything to clean his hands of the favor that he owed him but that didn’t mean he appreciates having it sprung on him so suddenly.

Antonius had just finished astronomy class. Normally after said class, he was far too tired to even think of doing anything else, but he knew the Black heir would throw a fit if he wasn’t given the book he asked for in a timely manner.

“Merlin I hate 14-year-olds,” he muttered to himself sneaking through the halls and avoiding patrolling Professors. While it sounded easy it was anything but easy. He was just thankful that Mrs. Norris hadn’t crossed his path quite yet and he dearly hoped he’d be able to keep it that way.

“Just get the book, then go back to your dorm simple.” He continued to mutter to himself, frantically pushing down the thoughts of having to climb up all those stairs to the Ravenclaw dorm after traversing half of the castle to get to the library.

Once he was closing onto the library he heard a sound, something that sounded akin to a moan. He froze, flattening himself against the wall unsure if it was one of the hogwarts ghost messing around or if it was a person in pain. He could feel his ears perking up, listening intently as the sound seemed to become louder only to be stifled. His brows furrowed in confusion, then his face slowly morphed to one of surprised, then embarrassment, to disgust as it became obvious that it was a couple shagging in the corridors. 

Groaning at his luck, he attempted to slink into the shadows to find another way to the library or hell just go back to his dorm when he heard a familiar female voice groan out, “Yes, oh fuck Otto you’re so good!”

He knew that voice.

Antonius knew those moans. Those were the sounds of- but no it couldn’t be she hated having to stay up late. It gets in the way of her beauty sleep and he knew how much his princess loved her beauty sleep.

Tentatively peaking around the corner his eyes narrowed catching movement in the alcove the couple was in. Silently he crept around the corner to get a better look and the sight that he saw turned his blood cold.

There she was, a picture of beauty, her long dark caramel colored hair fisted between the fingers of his best friend, another Ravenclaw like he. Her yellow colored robes were falling down her shoulders, her skirt rucked up to show her pink knickers, the kickers he bought for her on valentines day.

“Thea bear,” he whimpered the loving nickname he gave her the feeling of betrayal making him feel as if he was just gutted. Theadora Knotts was supposed to be his girlfriend, his fiancée, she agreed to a marriage contract with him and she dares fuck his best friend on the side! 

He couldn’t believe she played him like a damn fool.

“What the hell are you doing with my Fiancée Thorndike,” He growled out his friend’s last name threateningly wand raised as blood roared in his ears. No Octavius wasn’t his friend anymore- he was a no good bloody traitor. 

Antonius was shaking, brown eyes welled up with tears that refused to fall as he fully took in the sight before him.

Her beautiful face twisted into shock, then horror at seeing him, Octavius’s face mirroring her own. then a quick whispered of, “what the bloody hell is he talking about? I thought you said you weren’t going to marry him!”

They didn’t change positions, he was still balls deep in his fiancée looking far too afraid to move.

I’m going to castrate you,” Antonius hissed, his anger and need for blood lust almost palatable. He threw a curse, causing the still connected couple to fall to the ground in attempts to dodge the red light the wosh of the missed spell sounding defining to their ears.

“You git,” Theadora hissed a look of disgust crossing her face. “You just came inside of me!” 

Octavius didn’t deem it worthy of a reply as he pulled himself out scrambling on hands and knees to get out of the alcove and into the corridor unsure of where he’d be running too as his dorm was far from safe from his best mates wrath. 

Antonius didn’t appear to care, sending a lowly growled, “Petrificus Totalus” towards his ex-fiancée’s body. He ignored the sound of a sharp thunk, signaling her head connecting with the stone. It was deeply satisfying knowing that she would most likely be found that way, half-naked and petrified. He quickly stalked after Octavius pushing the thoughts of her out of mind only having eyes for the other boy, throwing curse after curse at him in his rage.

While all of this was going on Regulus was sitting snugly in bed, the dark green and silver curtains around his bed having been snapped shut and charmed against entry. His wand was lit hovering over the book that lay open in his lap. It was a special book that Nirav personally made for him. 

Smiling softly he lovingly traced his boyfriends writing, passively reading the secrets and gossip he had written down. Nirav had a special sheet of parchment paper he kept on him at all times that he charmed to let whatever he wrote show up in the book. Nirav updated the book Regulus had constantly with everything he found out. It was one of the gifts that he treasured deeply as it gave him many things to hold over others.

“Octavius and Antonius won’t be bothering you again my love,” he murmured softly lips curling into a smug grin with far too many teeth on show. “They’ll be far to busy killing each other to do that.” Rolling over onto his side, he pushed the book under his pillow, before putting said pillow back in place, snuggling against it. Settling down, finally ready to go to sleep he lifted his wand, speaking the words, “Nox” softly. Even though he had no need to due to the silent charms he had up. The light of his wand went out suddenly plunging him into darkness and with a pleased sigh, Regulus Black easily fell asleep dreaming of happier things.


End file.
